A Childhood Friend
by The Crimson Lotus King
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet at a young age and become close friends, Hinata becomes more confident around Naruto but still has feelings for him. She is somewhat of a Tsundere in this story I hope you read and enjoy it.
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hey guys it's me Hurricane Kamina! (name subject to change)**

**I haven't written a FanFiction in a long time, and I hope I can work on this more, unlike Final Fantasy I know about Naruto so enjoy!**

**Also sorry I accidentally put Hikaru instead of Hinata, changed that hopefully you enjoy and review.  
**

A Childhood Friend

Prologue-A noisy classmate

"Alright kids who here knows the name of the Third Hokage?" Iruka asked to his class of academy students.

"Oi you mean the old man?" The young blonde said loudly.

"Tch dobe…" the Uchiha muttered from the seat

The Jinchuuriki got up from his chair "WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY TEME!"

"N-naruto!" Naurto turned around and felt a soft thump on his head it wasn't very hard. It was a hit from his childhood friend Hinata Hyugaa "B-baka…"

Next Time

The beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys chapter 1 I just wanted to release it along with the prologue so I hope you enjoy it**

**At the beginning Naruto and Hinata are both 10**

A Childhood Friend

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship.

It was a warm summer night in the village of Konoha a young girl was sitting in her room with the window closed. She was weeping onto her pillow, Hinata Hyuga had just lost to her younger sister Hinabi for the 5th time this week. If that weren't humiliating enough what her father had said made her feel so much like a failure

_"Pathetic, and you call you're self a Hyuga. How could you be so weak, I have trained you for a long time but it seems like it was a waste of time. Come Hinabi" said Hiashi Hyuga in his usual calm voice but his words stung Hinata as if she were struck by his Juken strike. _

The tears couldn't stop flowing, she missed her mother who used to comfort her when she was sad. Hinata needed some fresh air maybe that would calm her down. She opened her window wide. She looked up at the night sky to count the stars and whispered under her breath "Please Kami-sama give me someone…" she was still sobbing "who can wipe my tears away…"

Just as those words escaped her breath she heard something it was soft at first and couldn't exactly make it out but as it got closer it became clearer…it was Shouting "NARUTO!" the yell made her jump

"You losers are gonna have to try harder if you're gonna catch me!" she heard a voice that sounded really close as a blur of orange fell through her window.

"DID YOU SEE WHERE HE WENT?" One of the other Voices yelled

"NO HE'S NOT OVER HERE" Another one yelled

"u-um w-who are y-" she began before a hand came over her mouth

"Shh" It was a young blonde boy who looked her around her age what was going on. She was confused and her face became more red than the roses she saw in the family garden. The boy proceeded to close her window then ducked "be very quiet" he whispered under his breath.

"HE MUST HAVE GONE THE OTHER WAY HURRY!" she could hear the people get further away

"Phew!" he said making the girl jump "I thought for sure they got me this time!" he said sitting up and growing a very mischievous grin. "Thanks for letting me hide in here."

"B-But I-" she started before she realized she recognized this boy. It was the same boy who saved her from those bullies that had made her beg for forgiveness. "W-who are you?' she asked

The boy turned to her "Me? I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-ttebayo " the blonde boy said with a smile on her face.

She was surprised at the boy who had just fallen into her room. She felt like fainting at how embarrassed she was but she did something surprising to herself. She got up and started to walk towards her door

"what are you doing?" the boy asked

"T-To in-inform the g-guards." She said trying her best not to faint

"w-what no please don't!" grabbing her sleeve making her blush even brighter "If the old man finds out about what I did he's gonna make sure I can't eat ramen for a whole month!" he was hysteric he really didn't want to lose his precious ramen, his deep blue eyes made her heart soften.

"a-alright…" she answered

"Oh awesome thank you!" he replied

"b-but on o-one c-condition…" She said looking at her feet

"Sure, what is it? Do you want me to take you to Ichiraku I mean it's great but I-"

"Take me away from here!" she whispered in a sad tone.

He looked confused he had no idea what to say, he had no idea who this girl was and here she was asking her to take her away he thought about what his hero the Fourth Hokage would do. She looked up at him tears in her eyes he didn't notice before but her eyes had no pupils and were plain white with only a small hint of lavender. "o-okay!" he said out of guilt.

* * *

He had taken her to where he went when he was sick of being tormented by the other villagers, the top of the fourth hokages head, he always felt attached to him, he had no idea why he just ignored it.

She looked up at the night sky her eyes still puffy from crying them out, there was an awkward silence until she finally spoke "T-thank you."

He looked up confused "For what?

"F-for g-getting me out of t-there…" she said "I r-really h-hate that p-place."

"Why?" He Asked "Don't you have a family, I mean I wish I had that." He said sadly

"y-yes…but…s-sometimes it feels l-like…I m-might as well be alone…in that p-place." Tears forming in her eyes

"well I know how that feels…to be alone I mean" Naruto said uncharacteristically.

"D-do you…t-think…" she started

"what?"

"N-nothing…it's not i-important…y-you'll p-probably say no a-anyway…" she said starting to sob.

"d-don't cry!" he said starting to panic. "listen I promise I won't say no just please don't cry if you do I'll feel horrible!" he was begging her not to.

With tears running down her cheeks "will…you be my…f-friend…"

He was surprised to say the least, no one had ever tried to be his friend, no one but the old man, and the people from Ichiraku's even talked to him so he didn't want to miss this chance "A-are you sure?" He said as he wanted to punch himself in the face for how stupid he was.

"You p-promised!" she said scaring herself

"o-ok…" he said.

"t-thank you…I'm H-hinata…" she said with a bit of a smile.

"Nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Naruto the future Hokage of Konaha-ttebayo!" he said with a grin. This made Hinata giggle "You know Hinata-chan you're really cute when you smile!'

Her face became ten times as red as it was before "Na-" she raised her hand "Naruto you dummy!" and she slapped him in the face

He winced but surprisingly the slap was soft and didn't hurt that bad but what made him freak out was that she had fainted. "Hinata-chan, are you okay? Hinata-chan!?"

* * *

When she woke up she had been happy until she looked around and realized she was back in her own room '_had last night been a dream?'_ until she had realized what she had an orange coat covering her, with a note pinned to it. That read

_Sorry Hinata I had to take you home I don't think you would have liked my apartment its kind of messy. But don't worry I'll be back again later so don't worry I'm still you're friend. _

It was signed 'Naruto Uzumaki the best Hokage ever" it made her smile as she held his coat close to her "Naruto-kun…"

To be Continued in

Chapter 2: Days of Friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I only just got access to a computer so this chapter may not be the best its early in the morning and I'm just gonna kinda write as I go. So enjoy and don't forget to review and favorite!**

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

A Childhood Friend

Chapter 2: Days of friendship

It was the day after Naruto had met the girl named Hinata he had begun the day by going for a walk thinking about his new friend 'wow I can't believe it I got a friend!' the young boy said as he walked he had noticed he was near the compound he had wandered into last night 'maybe I should go see her she might think that I broke my promise even if I left that note…'

Naruto had begun to walk into the compound until two big Hyuga had stepped into his path "What business do you have?" one of the guards said looking at Naruto with a disgusted look on his face.

'There's that look again…why does everyone I meet look at me like that.' Not knowing about the kyubii that was locked inside of his gut he spoke "Um…is Hinata here?"

The guard looked confused but at the same mockingly "Why would an graceful young lady like lady Hinata have business with a demon brat like you?"

'Demon what the hell why does everyone call me that…' "she's my friend

Both of the guards broke out laughing "nice try brat but no one would want to be friends with a demon especially someone like lady Hinata. Now get out of here before we have to start hunting foxes"

'What the hell does hunting foxes have to do with me?' Naruto was confused but at the same time hurt and scared. He looked at his feet and thought 'I guess having a friend is really impossible for me huh…' as tears began to well up in his eyes, his hopes for a friend utterly destroyed.

* * *

Hinata was absolutely radiant that morning 'A friend, a real friend I can't believe it!' she had just finished taking a shower and getting dressed and entered the family dining hall where she sat next to her younger sister and across from her father who was reading the newspaper, she had a large smile across her small face.

Hiashi Hyuga had looked up from his newspaper and noticed how bright his daughter and happy his eldest daughter looked which confused him greatly 'She had left the dojo yesterday in tears but now she's beaming' Hiashi looked back his paper and began "You seem quite happy today Hinata."

Hinata was startled when her father began talking to her usually meals were silent for the Hyuga main family. "Um y-yes father." She could never be calm when talking to her father, one wrong word and she could receive a major tongue lashing, he never beat her physically but he would make up with it by beating her twice as hard emotionally

"What has gotten you into such a good mood?" Hiashi asked

"w-well um…" she started mumbling and looking at her plate not knowing what to say

"Well speak up!" Hiashi yelled in a calm voice

"Nee-Chan's happy because she remembered she had a leftover cinnamon bun in the fridge." Hanabi was the one who spoke up shocking Hinata.

"Oh I see." Hiashi didn't think too much about it she was a child after all, give them candy and they'll be fine, but he did suddenly feel in the mood for a cinnamon bun "very well carry on"

Hinata and Hanabi finished eating and stood up to leave once they were in the hallway Hanabi grabbed Hinatas arm and pulled her into the garden where Hinabi started to ask "So where did you and that boy head to last night?"

Hinata was as red as a tomato "H-h-how…" she began, tears welling up in her eyes 'was her cover blown? Was Hanabi going to tell father? What was going to happen to Uzamaki-san'

"I heard him crash into the room I'm surprised I was the only one who heard." Hanabi answered

She started crying "H-h-anabi p-p-ple-please dont t-t-tell fa-father" she was sobbing in front of her sister and her knees gave out

Hanabi was shocked and a bit embaressed to see her older sister falling to the ground and crying like a baby 'and she's the older sister?' "ne-nee-chan please stop crying I wasn't planing on telling father anyway."

Hinata was shocked and began sniffling "re-really?"

"Yeah I mean after what father told you I was surprised you were about to call the guards on him, I heard everything through the wall." Hanabis room was right next to Hinatas

"W-why di-didnt you call the g-guards w-when we l-left?"

"cause I knew you were going to come back, I hate to say it nee-chan but you're kind of a chicken"

Hinata had a spear with the word chicken on it strike her when her younger sister said this but she was right she was going to come back even if Naruto had not taken her home.

"I may listen to father but that's just so he won't be mean to me like he is to you, I know that's mean but I'll try my best to make sure nee-chan can be happy." Hanabi had a strong look on her face unlike her sister who was wiping her face with her sleeve.

"T-thank you Hanabi." Hinata said a smile growing on her face. she blused and asked "i-is there really a cinnamon bun in the fridge?"

Hanabi giggled "no I made that up"

elsewhere a disappointed Hiashi had ordered a branch member to get a cinnamon bun from the store.

Hinata giggled as well until she heard some talking at the front gate both her and Hanabi went to investigate "uzamaki-san!?"

* * *

He had barely heard his last name being called out, it was that same voice he thought sounded so cute and was hoping to hear again. "Hinata?"

The guards both looked back to see Hinata was standing there with a confused look on her face one of the guards spoke up "Lady Hinata please go back in side we are getting rid of a small fox problem.

'There it is again why is he talking about fox problems?' the Jinchuuriki was confused at the constant mention of a fox.

"B-B-But-" there was a small girl standing next to Hinata she looked almost identical to Hinata only was shorter and she was about to speak when Hinata finally spoke up "But He is my friend please let me talk to him!" after her sudden outburst she covered her mouth, embarrassed

The other guard began "Lady Hinata you are to young to understand, you must not interact with this monster."

Naruto was looking down at his feet again then the younger girl blurted out "What I understand is that you're denying an order from a member of the Hyuga main branch which you can be punished for" Naruto looked there confused 'who's this girl shes gotta be 5 or 6 maybe.' what Naruto didn't know was that Hanabi was actually very mature and smart for her age, already knowing alot of the laws of the clan. "I do not think my father will like his daughters wishes to be ignored."

"I think Lord Hiashi will agree on this matter" as he said this Hiashi sneezed out some of the cinnamon bun he was enjoying.

The young Hyuga raised an eyebrow she then grabbed Hinata's arm lifting her sleeve then gave Hinata an indian burn "Ow" Hinata blurted out

"Oh father one of the branch members grabbed nee-chan and tried to hurt her it was that one over there~" Hanabi then pointed an accusing finger at one of the guards giving them a sly smirk

'wow whoever this girl is she's evil.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face

Both of the guards looked defeated then turned to Naruto "We got our eyes on you brat, you touch a hair on lady Hinatas head and we wont hesitate to kill you." both the guards left to patrol the rest of the compounds perimeter.

Naruto gulped "thanks" he said quietly

Hanabi had left to let them talk and give them some privacy they had no idea where to go in the compound as to talk without the guards watched so they both left the compound without anyone noticing and went to the place they had gone to the night before.

* * *

They both sat on top of the Yondaimes massive stone head maintaining an awkward silence until they both blurted out "I'm sorry!" as they sat there confused for a few second then both stated to laugh

"Y-you first." Hinata said with a smile on her face

"okay..." Naruto said with a small blush on his face "I'm sorry i cause all this trouble for you maybe it's best if we-"

"No." Before Naruto could finish his statement Hinata had already answered matter of factually "I-I don't want t-to lose my f-first friend j-just b-because so-some mean guards didn't let me s-spend t-time with h-him." that stutter would not go away would it. "U-Uzamaki-san i-is a n-nice p-person...and I want to be friends with you." It was gone for a little bit "B-but after the w-way m-my g-guards t-treated you I u-understand i-if y-you d-dont w-want t-t-to-" she started to cry what ever confidence was gone.

"No" Naruto stated and placed a hand on her cheek wiping her tears with his thumb "I want to be friends with Hinata-chan also, and call me Naruto or Naurto-kun at least i don't like formal junk"

she smiled and wiped her other cheek with her sleeve "Yes Naruto-kun, can y-you make another promise with me?" she asked

Naruto smiled back "sure Hinata-chan"

Hinata plucked a strand of her hair then reached to pull a hair from Naruto head Naruto looked confused and Hinata explained "My Mother Used to tell me t-that if you wrap a strand of y-your h-hair around your pinky t-then p-promise then its a promise that won't be broken...no matter what. U-Naruto-kun..."she looked deep into his deep blue eyes "Promise me that we will be friends forever and...and you won't leave me alone..."she said sadly thinking about her mother

Naruto stared at her blankly with a blush on his face then smiled "of course Hinata-Chan" he answered smiling then with their pinky's wrapped in each others hair they wrapped their pinky's around each others and smiled "you know Hinata-chan you really are cute when you smile!"

Hinata blushed bright red then gave him a light slap on the head "B-baka..." she didn't faint this time but it took all her strength not to. as they both laughed they went to the park and played for the rest of the day.

To be Continued...

**Next chapter: Acadamy Daze  
**

**shit im late for my next class writing this see what I do for you guys. I hope you liked it hope you review it also i'm gonna put a poll soon on what the teams should be alright see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:hey I figured out how to upload something from my phone sweet also guys you be keeping me up at night from the constant notification but thanks I appreciate the positive feedback and I may change humor to angst or hurt/comfort what do you guys think, anyways enjoy also for those reading earlier there was a small mistake I fixed it now.**

Chapter:3 Acadamy Daze (get it, its like a play on words :D)

It was a fun summer almost every day Hinata would sneak out of the Hyuga complex to spend time with her new found friend Naruto, of course only with the help of Hanabi was this possible. But before the two young children realized, it was over and the new semester at the acadamy had begun. Naruto had not noticed her before but they had been in the same class. Hinata had noticed him before after he saved her from those bullys had been mean to her but never got to know him very well.

Their teacher was Iruka Umino one of the few people who were actually kind to Naruto. "Its great to see everyone again how was everyones break?" Iruka asked the class with a smile on his face. Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other, when asked that question they looked at each other, smiled and both thought 'great!'

The rest of the class were bragging and talking about their fun breaks to which Iruka stated "Thats great! But I hope you're all ready cause starting this semester things are gonna get ready you're all getting close to becoming full fledged Ninjas."

"I can handle anything Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed from his place in the back of the class, this made the whole class begin to laugh out loud.

"As if an idiot like you could do anything!" A boy with red marks on his face said from the front of the class said.

The only ones not laughing were a chubby boy who was too busy munching on potato chips, a pinapple haired boy who was asleep, an afro guy who was sitting on the other side of Hinata who wore sunglasses, Sasuke Uchiha who was too busy brooding, and Narutos new friend Hinata who put a hand on his shoulder and smiled which gave off the feeling of 'don't listen to them Naruto' which made Naruto smile right back and Naruto whispered "thanks Hinata-chan" she was always so nice to him.

"alright class settle down now to start things off follow me outside.

* * *

The class had followed Iruka to the back of the acadamy to the running track where a long pit of sand was "Today we will be practiceing the long jump now you will each take turns running then jumping and we will see how far you can jump."

first up was the pink haired girl named Sakura who had a red ribbion in her hair she ran and jumped reaching about halfay down the stratch of sand "good job sakura al-"

"ALLRIGHT HERE I GO!" Naruto yelled as he ran and jumped forward and inturrupted Iruka

"wait Naruto Sakura hasnt gotten out of the way yet!" But it was too late Naruto had already knocked Sakura forward her face in the sand and Narutos face in a more...private area

Sakura looked back and got up as everyone started laughing even getting a chuckle at the bored looking pinapple head. Seeing where his face was sakura started "NAR-"

But before she could finish and begin beating Naruto up another much lounder but at the same time quiet voice yelled "NA-NA-NARUTO-KUN!"a streak of blackish-blue flew by everyone and the usually quiet and shy Hinata Hyuga had Naruto's collar in her hands and started shaking him"Y-YOU J-JERK HOW C-COULD Y-YOU DO S-SOMETHING L-LIKE T-THATS A B-BAD P-PLACE TO G-GO!?" Hinata then realized where she was then looked around to see everyone staring at her with shocked looks on their faces. Her face grew redder than anything, Hinatas face just became a previously unkown shad of red. "N-N-NARTO NO BAKA!" She let him go and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata!" Naruto then gave.

* * *

She was crying by herself behind some trees and some bushes, she was so embaressed she embaressed in front of the whole class because she couldnt keep her emoitions inside. Then she felt something, she turned around to see Naruto standing there with a concered look on his face. "I-im n-not t-talking to y-you. She said with her usual stutter, sniffleing a bit.

"But why?" Naruto was legitemetly confused what had he done to make her so mad? 'Hinata is never like this.'he thought

She looked straight up to Naruto her face red from being so close to Naruto, and from anger "i-its n-not-nothing" she answerd she was'nt sure why she was mad either which confused herself 'why did I get so mad at Naruto-kun, it was an accident.' She wondered to herself

"listen Hinata, whatever I did im sorry just please forgive me." He pleaded with his blue eyes shimmering.

she just loved those blue eyes of his they were just so amazing, it was just impossible to stay angry at him "I-it...its ok Naruto-kun...b-but y-you have to get me a c-cinnamon b-bun to make it u-up to me...if thats ok with y-you"

Naruto gave his usual foxy grin "of course Hinata-chan!" He held out his hand to help her up

she reached up to grab it but as she was standing up she lost her balance and fell on top of Naruto making him fall back wards, their faces inches away from eachother, each of then looking deep into the others eyes"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Both of their faces were bright red, Hinata's face brighter than Narutos 'he-he's so close...' She thought.

"Am I inturuppting something!?" Both of them looked up to see Iruka with an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"I-IRUKA-SENSEI IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, TELL HIM HINATA,HINATA!" But it was already too late, she had fainted.

* * *

After a few minutes and Naruto recieving a major scolding from Iruka about how not to touch a girl Hinata woke up and they headed back to class they were greeted with laughter and smooching sounds and the chorus of Konoha ninja acadamys number one song Naruto and Hinata sitting in a treewhich caused Hinata to get behind Naruto and for him to start yelling "shut up you idiots me and Hinata are nothing like that!" She didnt know why but this made her a bit sad and angry which caused her to grip the back of his jacket angrily.

From the back of the class a blonde haired girl and the pink haired Sakura were talking. "Wow Hinata and Naruto I can't believe it!" Said the blonde girl.

"Me neither, why would she like an orange idiot like him?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno why would she like him when theres someone like-" "SASUKE-KUN~" they said similtaiously directing their gazes towards the black haired avenger. Sasuke only responded with "hn" but his in his mind he agreed with them 'Thats right why would someone as obidiant, quiet, and noble as a Hyuga want to be with that dobe when she could have me.' Yes nobody knew but Sasuke Uchiha, the young boy with so many fangirls actually did care about girls but there was only one he wanted and he would have her somehow, the girl he had his eyes on was Hinata Hyuga, and this would have an great impact on all Narutos, Hinatas, and his own future. To Be continued in: The dark day known as a Birthday

* * *

** haha so what do you guys think, dont worry this is NaruHina only with a hint of one-sided SasuHina, it wont cause Sasuke to be any less bad actually it'll make him worse. Dont forget to review I really want some feedback please _ thanks hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys it's me again Hurricane Kamina here with the next chapter, you know guys I was just joking about the notifications you should give me more faves and follows so please give those follow and favorite buttons it makes me feel all happy inside, also no one has gone onto the poll and voted if no one does vote I think I'm gonna keep the teams in their canon formations. Also please review I'd like to get more opinions on this story so I can make it the very best like no one ever was I welcome all criticisms. But that's enough blabbing out of me let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Dark day known as a birthday.

Those academy days went by fast and went relatively the same, day in and day out for the rest of the year: Hinata and Naruto trained together being the best friends they are, Naruto was still the same hyper active knuckle head, Sasuke kept trying to outshine Naruto and make him look like a loser thinking that sooner or later Hinata would start to fall for him and leave the loser, needless to say this plan majorly backfired. Since his determination was what she admired him for, falling down and getting back up was making her even more infatuated with Naruto.

The months had passed relatively peaceful with no incidents. Fall had arrived and soon the anniversary of two very important things would come to pass.

* * *

**October 4****th**

Class had Just finished and Hinata was walking home with Naruto as usual. Then Hinata "Naruto what are you gonna do for your birthday?" After sending so much time with Naruto her stutter had nearly vanished, well at least when they were alone together which lately was getting harder since she had to be back home earlier since the days were shorter.

"How'd you know my birthday was coming up?" Naruto asked since he had not told her when his birthday was.

"Um I heard you talking to Iruka-sensei about it."

"Oh I see" Naruto said looking down with a frown on his face "Well it's not important so just forget about it" Naruto then gave his usual toothy smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh um are you sure I mean your birthday only comes around once a year…and I was thinking that maybe…" Hinata grew bright red as the words she was braving herself to say came out of her mouth "maybe you would like to…spend it…together…Naruto-kun."

A slight blush dusted Naruto's cheeks but then he remembered the dark reality of his birthday "I'm sorry Hinata…I'm just gonna be really busy that day so just forget about it…oh um that's right I gotta meet the old man today sorry Hinata!" Naruto began to run off his head down the whole time.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stood there confused not knowing what to do so she was going to ask one the people who knew Naruto the best…tomorrow of course it was already getting pretty late and Hinata didn't want to get in trouble, not after she got a major tongue lashing when she lost track of time eating ramen with Naruto

* * *

**October 5****th**

It was lunch break and Hinata told Naruto that she had to go talk to Iruka really fast. When she arrived in the faculty room Iruka immediately addressed her presence "Hinata is there something you need?" He asked.

"u-um we-well…" her stutter was still in full effect when she talked to anyone other than Naruto. "I-I was-was won-wondering if y-you knew if-if there was a r-reason w-why N-Naruto-kun doesn't want t-to c-celebrate his b-birthday."

"Oh that…" Iruka answered his head down. "Well Hinata it's really complicated and I think you're still too young to know about it let's just say that Naruto's birthdays have not been…really fun for him…so if he says don't worry about it just…just listen to him ok Hinata?"

Hinata stood there confused looking at the saddened face of her Sensei. "o-ok s-s-sensei…" she answered.

"Ok now you should head back Hinata, Naruto is probably wondering where you are." Iruka told the young Hyuga

"T-thank you I-Iruka-sensei." Hinata responded before leaving the office with a confused look on her face

That night Hinata laid on her bed hugging her stuffed puppy then held it up in the air looking it straight into its big black eyes "What would make Naruto's birthdays so bad that he wouldn't want one…" she asked the stuffed animal.

"Maybe you should make this one different bow wow." A voice said mimicking the sound of a dog.

"What you can talk !?" Hinata questioned sitting up on her bed to look the dog face to face then she felt a tap on her shoulder then turned around to see her little sister Hanabi sitting on her bed, a smirk on her face "o-oh d-don't sneak up o-on me l-like that Hanabi, and w-what d-do you m-mean?" Hinata asked.

"You seemed down during dinner today nee-chan and now that I know what's wrong I'm giving you advice!" Hanabi said with a smile on her face.

"B-but how should I d-do that N-Naruto-kun already said h-he didn't want me to m-make a b-big fuss o-over his birthday…" Hinata said sadly.

"That's why you have to surprise him nee-chan if Naruto-san has had so many bad birthdays you have to change that!" Hanabi answered gladly

"w-well th-that might w-work…" and at that moment the inner mechanisms of Hyuga Hinatas brain started to work and for the next 5 days she would work on her grand plan.

* * *

**October 9****th**

Naruto had just walked into the Hokage tower for his scheduled meeting with the professor. After what seemed like an eternity Naruto finally entered the Hokages office "y-you wanted to see me gramps?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face.

"Ah yes Naruto I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow…you do know what tomorrow is yes?" Sarutobi asked.

To any other 10 year old the answer would have been easy and fun to say but for Naruto it was completely different "it's….it's my birthday…"

"yes and you know we must take certain precautions to make sure you're not hurt tomorrow." The Hokage told him

"Y-yeah…" Naruto said with a frown. "H-Hey gramps…I know I've asked this before but why do they keep trying to hurt me…"

Sarutobi closed his eyes then exhaled smoke. "I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot tell you why just yet."

"But why!? I mean I haven't done anything wrong, was me being born such a bad thing that people want to kill me for it?" Naruto asked in anger.

"Naruto…some people have anger inside of them…and this wish nothing more than to be rid of it…the pain and sorrow someone feels is immense and they will do anything to be rid of it…even if it means harming an innocent child." Sarutobi knew the truth, the reason that people of the village came in droves to try to kill the child on the anniversary of the Kyubii attack was because they saw Uzumaki Naruto as nothing more than the monster that was locked inside of him.

It started on his first birthday, that had been one of the worst riot in the villages history, it became a secret holiday amongst the villagers the day came to be known as demon hunting day. They would all come in kitsune masks to Naruto's doorstep demanding him. For the past few years the Hokage tried his best to stop this dark holiday but to no avail. Tomorrow would be the 10th year the holiday would take place…the Hokage just hope nothing bad would happen.

"Now Naruto I need you to return home, some ANBU guards should arrive at around 11 PM tonight and you are not to leave the house until the day after tomorrow, do you understand?" the old sage commanded.

Naruto looked down at his own shoes and responded solemnly "yeah…yeah I got it."

"Good I will arrive tomorrow morning now if you excuse me I have a meeting in a few minutes" He then stood up and called out to his assistant "Sen!"

A middle aged woman came in "yes lord hokage?"

"Please escort young Mr. Uzumaki out." Sarutobi then turned to face the window gazing over the village

"Yes lord hokage. Come Uzumaki." What the Hokage did not know about his assistant is that she would be one of the people wearing a Kitsune mask tomorrow.

"Later…Gramps…" Naruto said as he left the office, the door closing behind him.

The old and weary old an looked up at the great stone faces of the Hokage sucking on his pipe then exhaling a grand puff of smoke. "Sigh Minato I sometimes feel yours and Kushinas sacrifices were in vain…" he closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose he walked over to his desk then pulled out a bottle of sake and a small sake cup from the bottom most drawer then poured sake into the cup. He then threw the cup behind him and started drinking straight from the bottle. "This sure does help…" He then glanced over the whole village "Damn fools…"

* * *

**October 10****th****—Demon Hunting Day.**

Hinata had just left the Hyuga compound carrying with her in one hand, a big bag filled with pots, noodles and other ingredients. In the other hand she balanced a box which held a home baked cake. For the past few days she and her sister who wanted to help had been baking a cake and after 6 tries they had finally made the perfect cake. 'Yes Naruto is going to love this I bet after this he will wish every day was his birthday!" Hinata grinned she had it all planned. First she was going to go over to Narutos apartment surprising him, and then make him some homemade miso ramen, then to finish off the day while eating some homemade cake under the stars. Just the thought made Hinata blush at the thought.

She was still confused about her feelings for Naruto. 'He's just my friend right?' she began to think until she bumped into someone "O-oh I'm, I'm so s-sorry I-" she began but when she looked up all she could see was a group of people in black cloaks and wearing a scary fox mask she then got up to look around to see she was surrounded by a whole crowd of people dressed exactly the same all of them yelling similar things such as "GIVE US THE BRAT!" and "KILL THE FOX!" and then Hinata realized where she was: right outside of her best friend Uzumaki, Narutos apartment.

* * *

Inside of the apartment was a sight that would have made Hinata cringe in terror. Naruto was sitting in the corner of his apartment in the fetal position, scared by the shouts coming from outside. Along with Naruto 3 ANBU Ninja was in the apartment constantly in a ready position as if someone was about to attack (there were 10 ANBU and 20 Jonin at the entrance of the apartment complex holding people back and keeping them out, everyone had been vacated from the complex in fear they were doing an inside job, 2 ANBU and 6 Jonin were at the stairwell leading to Narutos apartment.) the only other person in the apartment besides Naruto and the ANBU was the old Hokage.

He kneeled next to Naruto putting a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Naruto nothing is going to happen I promise."

Naruto looked up at him "Positive?"

The third looked at him a frown on his face in truth…he wasn't certain.

Naruto knew this and just put his head between his knees and started to sob. Then the worst…possible…thing! He could start hearing the insults "JUST DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" "YOUR MOTHER MUST HAVE BEEN A WHORE!" and then the chanting of "DIE,DIE,DIE…" began then for the first time in 11 years Naruto finally snapped.

He ran passed the third Hokage and one of the ANBU guards onto his balcony and stood on the railing and began to yell "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS! SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" as Naruto said this tears began to roll down his eyes "j-just leave me alone" but as he finished a rock was thrown at him and laughing then more rocks then Naruto felt as if he was falling…because he was.

* * *

Hinata saw what was going on and pushed her way through the crowd yelling her heart out for her best friend "NARUTO-KUN!" once she reached the front of the crowd where they had made a space to let Naruto fall to his demise she ran and tossed herself face forward to cushion his fall luckily he fell on top of her hurting her and Naruto. The cake had fallen to the ground, ruined.

The crowd was silent after what Hinata had done she then got out from under Naruto and stood in front of the crowd raising her arms creating a barrier between Naruto and the crowd one of the leaders shouted "GET OUT OF THE WAY KID WE DON'T WANT TO HURT AN INNOCENT CHILD." Naruto was conscious and heard this it caused both of them to flinch, wasn't Naruto an innocent child?

Hinata was shaking, she had been hurt pretty badly from Naruto landing on her but she was using every ounce of strength to stand between them and Naruto and then shouted "STOP HURTING NARUTO-KUN HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!" tears began to form in both Naruto and Hinatas eyes. Then Hinata blacked out, a large rock from one of the rioters had hit Hinata in her face causing her to faint.

Naruto saw this is terror seeing his best friend be hurt because of him then his eyes became red in anger the kyubiis chakara began to surge around him but before he could do anything he fainted. The crowd had started to beat on Naruto.

"**Doton: Doryū Taiga!"** then as suddenly as the riot began the ground underneath them had become mud causing them to lose balance and threw them away from the unconscious bodies of the two children. Chaos had begun to ensue as the rioters began to run away and be arrested by Jonin and ANBU one of the people arrested was Sarutobis assistant.

The third picked up Naruto and Hinata and flung them on his shoulders and began to run towards the hospital, noticing who Hinata was Sarutobi began "Hiashi is not going to like this at all…" The Hokage really wished he had more sake.

* * *

**October 11th**

Naruto awoke suddenly looking around at his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed and felt his bandages then remembered what had happened "Hinata…" Naruto looked down solemnly.

"Good morning Naruto." The Third Hokage had just walked in "I see you are feeling better." He said with a small grin.

"Is Hinata ok!?" Naruto asked ignoring the thirds previous question.

"Sigh..." the old man put his hand on his temple "The young Hinata has only sustained a minor concussion, she is asleep right now in the room the next room but…" before Sarutobi could finish Naruto had already gotten out of bed and ran to Hinatas room "wait Naruto!"

Naruto had run out of his hospital room and turned but bumped into someone "Sorry about tha-  
but then Naruto felt himself being lifted off the ground by his collar and looked into two pale pupil less eyes .

Naruto was staring into the eyes of Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the Hyuga "So you are the one responsible for my daughter being hospitalized." He lashed.

"I-I'm sorry really I am I-I didn't me-"Naruto began to explain.

"Listen to me know, and listen to me well Uzumaki, you will go nowhere near my daughter, do you hear me? If I find out you so much as bumped into her you will have wished you had died yestersay." He threw Naruto to the ground. "Come Hanabi."

"Yes Father…" Hanabi walked by Naruto and looked at him with a face that looked angry but at the same time said 'I'm sorry I can't help…' then followed her Father.

Naruto sat there awestruck, he had just lost his only friend…and it was his own fault. Naruto began to cry loudly right there on the hospital hallways floor.

Sarutobi knelt next to him putting his hand on Narutos back and thought 'this girl has had such an impact on Naruto…I cannot let this happen' and looked up at the back of Hiashi Hyuga

To be continued in: A place just for us.

* * *

**JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE!**

**I finished this at 3 AM wanna know why, cause I've lost control of my life. (50 points to whoever gets that) anyway I hope you're all happy I used all my energy to write this now review it please, I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter…please read it all….thanks now in an hour I have to make chocolate pudding…**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guys so I was looking back at one of the chapters that I wrote and I realized I have really got to proofread my work, so starting this chapter I am going to start doing that but it means that chapters may take longer to be released also I'm back in school so that may take time out of my writing schedule but I will try my best to release a new chapter every other day, at least twice a week. So without further ado here's the next chapter**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Place Just For Us.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her head was hurting a lot and her eyes hurt from the light entering the room. After a while her eyes adjusted and she looked around to find that she was in a hospital room. She tried to remember what had happened to land her in the hospital but it was as if she was subconsciously trying to block it out.

Then she remembered and then instantly now regretting her decision to remember what had happened. "Naruto-kun!" she immediately sat up from her bed and started to get out until the door opening revealing a very serious looking Hiashi Hyuga. "F-father!"

"It is good to see you are finally awake." Hiashi said before pulling up a chair in front of his daughters'

"I-I-Is t-t-there s-something yo-you n-n-need f-father?" Hinata asked, her stutter was worse than normal when talking to her father.

Hiashi closed his eyes "Yes Hinata it's about the Uzumaki boy…I do not wish for you to associate with him any longer."

Hinata was shocked to say the least; tears began to form in her eyes but she sucked it up as she did not want to embarrass herself in front of her father. "But, but why!?" she asked.

"After what transpired yesterday I am afraid that you may endanger yourself by interacting with the boy. I have allowed you 'secret' friendship with him long enough." He emphasized the word secret greatly.

'H-he knew this whole time?' she thought.

"Letting you spend time with him was an error in judgment on my part and I apologize." He said as if it were a Hinata was sad because he had let her spend time with him and had not done something about it sooner. "It was my fault that you were hurt yesterday." He said with a frown on his face.

Hinata was sad but at the same time surprised that her father was showing concern for her. She was devastated by the fact she could no longer spent time with her first and best friend, but she could lie and say that her father worrying about her did not make her a little happy.

"Yes if something were to happen to you, even if you are not to become the clan head choosing a suitor is still possible, and we would not want to miss the chance for you to bring more power to the Hyuga and carry on the lineage." He told her.

Just like that all of Hinatas' happiness, no matter how little, had vanished. 'He doesn't care about me…he just cares about how useful I am…' She looked down at her white sheets…sadly.

"Now I must be off, you will be discharged from the hospital in a few days, Ko will pick you up at that time, goodbye." Hiashi left the room closing the door behind him.

After about a minute Hinata could no longer keep the tears from flowing and began sobbing into her pillow. She felt sad and lonely since she could no longer see her one friend anymore.

* * *

A similar scene was playing out in a hospital room a few doors down, but it was much worse. Unlike Hinata, Naruto had never felt wanted before, he had never had anyone he could really talk to, and he never had a friend before.

The only other one in the room was the Third Hokage who was smoking on his pipe, pondering how to resolve the situation. "Naruto." He suddenly spoke.

"H-huh, wh-what i-is it g-gramps?" Naruto said between sobs.

"What is this Hyuga girl to you?" Sarutobi asked.

"S-she's my best friend old man!" Naruto answered, regaining his composure. "I don't wanna lose my friend old man."

The Hokage began to think, puffing out smoke 'I will do something about this…but after I confirm something.' The Hokage stood up "I will be back Naruto don't worry this problem will be resolve, so stop crying I don't want my successor to look so pitiful." Sarutobi said with a grin on his face.

"You mean it gramps!?"

The old Hokage knew that would make Naruto feel better "We'll see" with that Sarutobi left the room and walked towards a young girl named Hinatas room. As he was about to open the door he began to hear sobs from the other side of the door. 'So Hiashi has already told her to keep her distance from Naruto. Well now I know she is feeling the same way Naruto is." He gently knocked on the door before he entered.

"L-lord H-Hokage!?" Hinata wiped her tears and got out of her bed and bowed towards the Hokage.

The old man laughed at the fact Hinata was so formal, she really was a Hyuga. "There is no need to be so formal young lady." He held his had up to signal her to stop bowing "You are Hyuga Hinata am I correct?" Sarutobi asked.

Hinata stood up but still looked down towards the white floor "Y-yes I-I am i-is there s-something I can d-do for you l-lord H-Hokage?"

"You are friends with Uzumaki, Naruto, yes?" the old man asked the young girl.

Hinata looked up at the Hokage and hysterically asked "N-Naruto-kun!? Is he ok!?"

The Hokage looked at her and smiled, he had his answer before he even asked. "Yes, yes Naruto is fine he is resting in the next room." He told her, a bright smile on his face.

A smile grew across Hinatas face as a blush began to dust her cheeks. "T-that's good to hear…" she said smiling at the ground.

"Yes, now I believe you have already spoken to your father, yes?" he asked.

As she heard the question her smile quickly faded and stared at her feet as she held her hands to her face "Y-yes…" she answered solemnly.

Sarutobi also frowned "I see…now one last thing before I make my decision, how do you feel about Naruto?" he asked thinking it was a simple question.

Hinata took it much differently "We-well I mean I don't like him, I mean I like him but I mean as a friend, I d-don't like him like a g-girl likes a boy, a-at l-least I-I don't t-think so. H-he's a g-great p-person I'm happy to have met him but I don't know, I l-like him a lot but I don't know if I l-like him in t-that way, I mean N-Naruto-kun is such an a-amazing and n-nice p-person but I don't want to be a bother, I think he likes a girl in our class anyway, j-just I don't know Hokage-sama.' She started ranting.

Realizing his mistake Sarutobi corrected himself "Haha Hinata-chan I what I meant was do you like Naruto as a person." He said with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama Naruto-kun i-is a v-very g-good person, I j-just wish I c-could have been h-his friend l-longer." She said tears beginning to form in her eyes, until Sarutobi put his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, I will fix this, but just promise me one thing…Hinata. That you'll look after Naruto if he gets into trouble if I can't." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama…I p-promise!" she answered a strong look on her face.

He laughed and said "good, now I must deal with something very important, you just rest and if you can visit Naruto, I think he will be glad to have a visitor."

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama." Hinata muttered.

"Please Hinata call me something less formal, being called Hokage-sama makes me feel even older than when Naruto calls me gramps." He said as he left the room.

"Y-yes Hokag- I mean…" she thought for a moment trying to think of something appropriate, her face bright red. "G-grandpa…" she said the first thing that came to her head and then covered her face embarrassed.

"Haha good, now I will see both you and Naruto when you are both discharged." He said before leaving, and began speaking once he closed the door "Now only one person left to talk to." He said sternly.

* * *

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over the village and smoking on his pipe waiting for someone who he had called into his office. As he puffed out smoke from his mouth a knock came from his door. "You may enter." He said

The man who entered the room was the Hyuga clan leader, Hiashi Hyuga who sat in the chair in front of the Hokages desk "May I ask what this is about Hokage-Sama, I was in the middle of a very important meeting when I got your summons." He said with his usual serious face and thought 'this had better be important.'

Sarutobi turned around in his chair to look directly at Hiashi "It is about your daughter, Hinata." He answered.

'So nothing important.' Hiashi thought to himself annoyed. "What about my daughter is so important that the Third Hokage must address it." He said slightly sarcastic.

Detecting his Hiashis sarcasm he answered "well this is about her performance in class, she is doing well in basic studies, but she is lacking in physical strength and most of all confidence."

"So you wish for me to train her more? I assure you Hokage-sama once she returns from the hospital I will harshen her training so there is no need to worry, may I go now?" Hiashi questioned wanting to leave and end this matter over his "weak" daughter.

"No Hiashi I believe the Hyuga way of teaching is enough," he spoke taking another puff from his pipe "That is why I have decided to take it upon myself and train her."

Hiashi thought for a bit and gave a swift answer in his usual cool demeanor "I am sorry Hokage-sama but I will have to deny this training, now I must go."

As he got up Sarutobi quickly rebutted "Hiashi I am terribly sorry if I gave off the wrong impression…but this training is mandatory, if Hinata does not take on the training I feel that she will not be ready to become a genin so I will not allow her to take the graduation exam next year" the old man said with no doubt in his voice. 'Check' he thought backing Hiashi in a corner 'Now how will you respond Hiashi...'

Hiashi was stuck and had no other choice 'At least she will be trained by the Hokage maybe she will gain some worth.' And responded to Sarutobi "Very well, I will allow it she will be receiving one-on-one guidance from you after all so I'm fine with this" He started to get up, again.

"Actually I have one more student who I will be training along her." He responded, after all he could not just refrain from telling him he would be training Naruto as well, if he were to find out later it may make things more difficult than they are.

"Oh, well I would like to know who this other student is if you do not mind Hokage-sama."

"The other child is Uzumaki, Naruto, where he lacks in basic studies he makes up in strength I believe the two ca…"

"Absolutely not!" Hiashi interrupted "I will not have my daughter go anywhere near that boy not after what happened yesterday." He was fuming starting to see through Sarutobis plan. "That boy is a menace to this village and I do not want my daughter being tainted by his filth!"

Sarutobi closed his eye and puffed out a big ring of smoke. He already knew this would happen and he already had a counter to make his plan work, "Now Hiashi what would be worse: your daughter spending time with a young boy, which will be kept confidential I assure you, or your daughter failing the genin exam, making the whole Hyuga clan look weak." Sarutobi knew pride came first for any Hyuga main branch member, especially someone like Hiashi. 'Checkmate.'

Hiashi was silent for a few seconds before regaining his usual calm attitude "Fine Hokage-Sama I will allow the training, but if my daughter is badly injured like she was yesterday, you will have hell to pay. Good day to you Hokage-sama." Hiashi left the room calmly but his aura made it seem like he was storming out.

Sarutobi turned his chair back to his window taking a sigh of relief "This may not be much compared to what you did Minato but I hope it is something" The Hokage smiled at the stone statues before saying "I need a drink…"

* * *

Naruto arrived at training field number one; he had gotten out of the hospital a week ago. He wanted to visit Hinata after he got out but a Hyuga guard was always at the entrance to her room so he couldn't get in.

Just yesterday the Hokage had come to his apartment and told him to meet him at training field number one today saying "_there's a surprise waiting for you when you arrive."_

As he arrived he noticed he was not the only one there as he walked closer to the other figure his face lit up "H-Hinata!?" he exclaimed running towards her before knocking her down with a hug.

Surprised by her friends sudden pounce she shouted "N-Naruto-kun!?" her face become red with embarrassment. "G-get o-o-ff m-me i-idiot…" Hinata whispered trying to push Naruto off of her

"Well you two seem to be happy." A voice said, coming closer. Hinata and Naruto sat up Hinata being bright red after being so close to Naruto. The voice came from the Third "So how do the two of you like your surprises?" he asked jokingly.

"G-Grandpa, w-what's going o-on?" Hinata asked.

"I'm glad you asked Hinata." Sarutobi began "You see both of you are failing in one aspect at the academy, so I have decided to train you both myself, and since you can work off each other's weaknesses I feel you should train together."

"You mean it gramps!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Yes Naruto, I believe that you two have a lot of potential." Sarutobi answered.

Hinata was ecstatic not only could she get stronger but she could spend time with Naruto she was the happiest girl in the world, but she had to ask "D-does my f-father know about this grandpa?"

"Yes your father knows but he agreed to let you train with me and Naruto so do not worry too much about it." Sarutobi answered

Hinata and Naruto were both glad to be back with each other. The smiled at one another and both said "I missed you." Before Hinata blushed and turned away and said under her breath "Baka…"

Just then an ANBU ninja appeared "Hokage-sama urgent business, you must come with me." The ANBU told the third.

"Oh well children I must attend to something important so stay here until I return." He commanded right before disappearing with the ANBU.

* * *

A few tree's away from the training area the Hokage and the ANBU ninja landed on a branch. The ANBU spoke as he took off his mask revealing a silver haired man who wore a mask covering half of his face "I hope this is enough Hokage-sama." The silver haired man said.

"Don't worry Kakashi I will make sure there academy days are as normal and fun as any other child's it the least I can do." Sarutobi answered

"I hope Minato-sensei is happy wherever his soul may be." Kakashi said.

"Me two Kakashi, me two."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat there and began talking, then playing and spent the whole day together. As the sun set Sarutobi arrived and walked them both home. This routine of Naruto and Hinata arriving to train but Sarutobi having to conduct Hokage business, would continue on each day both of them had no classes. This would go on for the rest of their academy days, and you would be surprised how fast a year and a half can pass by…

To be continued in: A demons graduation.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took forever to release but I had writers block for the past few days, but I hope you enjoy it, even though I feel it was kinda bleh, go vote for the teams if you already haven't. There is gonna be one major change to a concept in the story that I won't reveal yet but I will tell you it has to deal with the fox, so till then stay in school cuz remember winners don't do drugs…unless you're Captain America…or Speedy, green arrows sidekick, you know he was addicted to cocaine? FACT.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey I hope you guys are enjoying the story, there's only one more chapter before I build the team's so be sure to vote in the poll on my profile I will be closing it 2 days after this is posted! Also I think I'm going to start another fanfiction it'll still be Naruhina but less nice and romantic more of an angst thing even though this has enough of it _ any way don't for get to review I really want your feedback _ also once you reach the part I made a drastic change to don't worry it is not taking on a weird thing just keep reading and you will understand.**

* * *

A Childhood Friend

Chapter 6: A Demonic Graduation

A year and a half had passed since Naruto and Hinata began 'training' with the Third Hokage, however they wished they could spend more time with each other since her father never let her out of the house unless she had a guard escorting her, and they could not spend time at school because they were busy preparing for the genin exam which would be in a few days.

Naruto had basically become a loner during lunch since Hinata was being forced to spend time with Ino by…well Ino. Hinata was still as shy as ever and never could be as comfortable around anyone except Naruto, and whenever Hinata tried to tell Ino that she wanted to spend time with Naruto, Ino would always say the same thing "Come on Hinata-chan you don't have to pity that loser anymore, your my friend now!" or something similar to it. This had always made Hinata want to yell at Ino, but she was still much too shy to ever speak up at Ino's harsh words.

Ino began spending time with Hinata after her and Sakura stopped being friends after they realized they both had a thing after "SASUKE-KUN!" Speaking of the Uchiha his actions were becoming a bit harsher towards Naruto as could be seen by the scene that had taken place a few days ago.

* * *

It was a normal day at the leaf academy as Iruka shouted out the names of the next students to go into the sparring circle. "Naruto, and Sasuke you two are up." He said as the two boys stepped into the circle. They both made the Seal of Confirmation before they begun to spar.

Naruto had become a bit stronger since the third did sometimes train them but rarely. Naruto began by giving a straight jab towards Sasuke's face before Sasuke deflected the fist with his hand. Naruto responded to this by giving Sasuke a hard kick to his side which surprisingly enough knocked the wind out of Sasuke. 'W-what the hell!?' Sasuke thought before receiving a massive punch to his chest causing him to start falling. 'I-I can't lose to the dobe…Hinata is watching…' As he thought this he had decided he would have to play dirty.

As Sasuke caught himself by placing a hand behind himself to land he grabbed a pile of dirt and threw it into Naruto's eyes. "Agh damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke did the cheapest thing in the book, he kicked Naruto in the balls.

He continued doing a roundhouse to Naruto's side causing him to fall to his knees. He stood behind Naruto and put his foot to the back of the Jinchuuriki's blonde head and pushed his face in the dirt Sasuke started to laugh as he kicked his head into the dirt and the sad part was that most of the class was joining in his laughter "What a frickin loser, DOBE!" For a while Sasuke had become the one to start verbally insulting Naruto more than anyone.

As he laughed he turned his head towards his princess, the girl he started to call in his head 'Hinata-hime', he looked at her and his eyes spoke 'Well what you think of him now? Just ditch him and go with me.'

But Hinata's pale eyes spoke more than Sasuke's could ever hope to they said nothing, but at the same time said everything. The only thing Sasuke could tell was 'You will never be as strong as Naruto.'

This infuriated the Uchiha. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled without notice of the others, he looked around and stared daggers at the back of Narutos head, who was still buried in the dirt, before running off, Causing everyone in the class, namely the girl to chase after him.

The only one who stayed behind was Hinata who helped Naruto up. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" she said kneeling next to him.

He sat up and gave Hinata a smile "Y-yeah I think I'm fine..." 'But I don't think my balls are…' "I guess the teme just had a bad day haha." He said with a grin on his face.

Hinata smiled back at him knowing that this was just another way for Naruto to get stronger. She pulled out a small purple handkerchief and started dabbing Naruto's cheek which was dirty from being in the dirt "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll beat that jerk one of these days" she said while giving Naruto a warm kind smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan you really are amazing!" Naruto said before getting Hinata into one of his signature bear hugs making Hinata blush brightly"

"B…baka..."

* * *

Jump to a few days later and it was the day of the academy genin exam. After Naruto's little stunt of covering the Hokage monument with paint, with some help from Hinata who Naruto Helped sneak away by causing a distraction so she wouldn't get in trouble, everyone was ready to see what they were made of.

"Alright the jutsu test will simply be to make 1 or more clones nothing too difficult for any of you. Now go into the examination room once your name is called." Iruka announced in front of the classroom.

Hinata looked next to her to see a Naruto sweating bullets, she knew that Naruto's worst jutsu was the Bushin technique, seeing this she grabbed his hand and when he turned around to see her she mouthed " . ." then gave him her most reassuring smile.

Naruto became a little less nervous knowing Hinata was with him but…

…He still failed.

* * *

Naruto sat at his usual swing moping in his own sadness. Hinata wanted nothing more than to comfort him but for some reason her father had come to pick her up which made this utterly impossible.

Once they both returned to Hyuga compound Hinata went to her room where her younger sister her Hanabi was waiting to congratulate her. "Way to go nee-san I knew you could pass! How did Naruto-san do?"

Hinata cast her daze downwards "N-Naruto-kun did-didn't pass the test…" she answered solemnly.

"Oh no nee-san did you get to talk to him?" Hanabi asked.

"No…and I feel so bad about it…" Hinata said.

Hanabi couldn't stand it anymore, she knew how much Naruto meant to her elder sister but she felt useless since she had not done anything to help them since they had first met but she was intending to change this. Hanabi stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hanabi, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata asked

As Hanabi opened the sliding door she turned to her elder sister. "When you hear the signal goes find Naruto-san." Hanabi then walked out of the room.

"B-but what's t-the signal?" Hinata asked but her sister was already out of the room.

Hinata sat in her room for a few minutes wondering what her sister was planning. As she thought the smell of smoke wafted into Hinatas nose. 'Is she baking some' "FIRE!" But before Hinata could finish her thought he heard someone yelled as alarm for the entire compound to evacuate.

As Hinata ran outside she saw Hanabi being chased by some guards. As Hanabi passed her sister she looked back and mouthed "Go" and Hinata instantly understood as she left the compound.

* * *

As Hinata arrived at the one place she knew Naruto would go after failing the exam she silently thanked her sister. The place was the Hokage Monument, the Yondaime Hokage's head to be exact. She was about to go comfort Naruto and tell him if he asked Iruka maybe he would give him another chance but what she saw shocked her.

Naruto was sitting next to one of her other teachers Mizuki-sensei. They were talking to each other, Hinata wanted to get closer but she was too scared to get out from behind the tree so instead she made a few hand seals and activated her bayakugan in order to maybe read their lips. What she noticed instead was that Mizuki's heart rate was higher than normal. "He's…lying to him about something…" she whispered. As she thought this both got up to leave. "I-I have to tell sensei about this…" she said to herself as she left to go tell her sensei.

* * *

By the time she reached the academy it was already dark, when she arrived she found a group of Jounin's talking with each other then they suddenly disappeared. Iruka was standing next to the Hokage when Hinata spoke up "U-um Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka turned to face her "Hinata! Have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked hysterically

"T-that's w-why I c-came to see you s-sensei. I saw Naruto talking t-to M-Mizuki-sensei, a-and for s-some r-reason Mizuki-sensei w-was lying t-to Naruto-kun about s-s-something." She stuttered out to her sensei.

Iruka was silent for a second before he ran off to look for Naruto "Hinata, wait here I'm going to go find Naruto, whatever Mizuki has planned it can't be good!" Iruka yelled out as he ran off.

Hinata stood there for a moment before running after her sensei. "I have to help somehow even if I'm going to get scolded later I have to help Naruto-kun!"

* * *

Naruto sat there, exhausted from learning the new just he had just gained from reading the sacred ninjutsu scroll, breathing hard Naruto spoke "Maybe now…I can show Iruka-sensei…how great I am."

"Oh is that so?" A voice said from behind Naruto

Naruto turned to see his sensei standing with an angry look on his face "I found you…" Iruka said with a sinister voice.

Naruto stood up "Hey I found the nose bleeder!" Naruto exclaimed

"IDIOT! I FOUND YOU!" Iruka yelled.

"Hehe you found me, I only got to learn one new skill." Naruto told his teacher.

Iruka then examined Naruto and noticed that he was covered in dirt and looked exhausted "Hey you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" Iruka asked

"Never mind that, hey, hey!?" Naruto began "I'm going to try an incredible skill, if I do it…let me graduate!" Naruto ordered as he got into a stance and began molding chakra.

'So you were practicing here? Enough to damage your own body?' Iruka thought before asking Naruto. "Naruto where did you get that scroll on your back?"

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too." Naruto answered. "He said if I show you this skill I'll definitely graduate!"

'Mizuki! Hinata was right he was lying…" Iruka thought, when suddenly Iruka felt a spark of killing intent then a flurry of kunai's came from the trees to which Iruka responded by pushing Naruto out of the way and getting hit by numerous kunai.

"Nice Job finding him" Mizuki said from the tree's.

"I see…so that's what's going on!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki

Mizuki ignored Iruka and turned to the young jinchuuriki "Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki demanded.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here!? Hey!" Naruto shouted confused by the current situation

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka ordered "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it, Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

Mizuki laughed "Naruto give me the scroll or I don't know if she will come out of this alive" Mizuki lifted someone in the air as he laughed.

"HINATA!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

Mizuki was holding Hinata up in the air by her hair. "N-Naruto…" she whispered out in pain. She was covered in bruise and was nearly passed out

"I found her wandering the woods, no doubt looking for him." Mizuki spat "Naruto…" began before throwing Hinata to his side.

"HINATA!" both Iruka and Naruto yelled.

"There's no point in you having it, so I'll tell you the truth and even let your little lady friend know as well." Mizuki told them both

"N…NO DON'T!" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago…you both know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident…a new rule was created for this village." Mizuki began to tell both Hinata and Naruto

"…A rule?" Naruto asked

"But…Naruto. That rule was never meant to be told to you."

"…Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" Naruto shouted his questions at Mizuki. Mizuki began to chuckle as Naruto stood there confused "What…kind of rule is it?"

"The rule is that no one is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

Both Naruto and Hinata had a look of awe as they heard Mizuki speak those words as the only thing Naruto could say was "Huh? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted

"It means…you are the Nine tails Demon…that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village." Mizuki stated matter of factually "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired…"

"STOP IT!" Iruka was still shouting in vain for Mizuki to stop telling Naruto.

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki continued "Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you" Mizuki pulled out a gigantic shuriken and then shouted "IRUKA'S THE SAME! HE ACTUALLY HATES YOU, AND THE GIRL PROBABLY JUST PITIES YOU!"

'Naruto' Iruka thought as he saw anger well up in Naruto and tears develop in his eyes.

The only thought running through Naruto's mind was 'Damn it, damn it, damn it' and as he thought this Mizuki yelled more at Naruto "NO BODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU! THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP!" but as Mizuki began to throw he fell over, Hinata had gotten up and pushed Mizuki so his shuriken would miss.

"You're wrong Mizuki-sensei, I accept Naruto for who he is…" Hinata spoke weakly.

Mizuki kicked her off and stood up "Stupid bitch!"

Naruto sat there in awe at what Hinata had done, but had gotten up and run off.

"Haha sorry but Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to destroy the village!" Mizuki said.

"Naruto's not like that!" Iruka retorted

"Theres no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power unlike what you two are assuming…"

"Yeah…" Iruka answered

Unbeknownst to either of them Naruto only ran a little bit away before hiding behind a tree and was listening to their conversation. 'Damn it…see…even Iruka-sensei deep down…doesn't acknowledge me.' Naruto thought

"The demon fox would do that…" Iruka begun "but Naruto is different…I've acknowledged Naruto as one of my students. He may not be the hardest worker…and he's clumsy so no one accepts him he already knows what it's like to feel pain in your heart."

Tears began to form in both Naurto's and Hinatas eyes as they heard Iruka speak "He is not the demon fox anymore…He is a member of Konoha, He is…Uzumaki, Naruto!" Iruka shouted as tears streamed down Narutos face.

"Gah whatever I was going to save you for later but I've changed my mind." Mizuki then pulled out another large shuriken as he advanced towards Iruka. "I'LL END YOU KNOW!"

Naruto sat behind the tree in fear 'just my luck…people finally acknowledge me and I'm about to die…figures.' And for that small second Naruto blacked out…

* * *

Naruto woke up in a dark corridor filled with sewage "wh-where am I?" Naruto shouted in confusion as he stood up. Naruto began to walk down what seemed like a sewer system and thought 'what happened, last thing I remember…I was with Iruka sensei and he was fighting Mizuki…now how the hell did I end up here?' Naruto asked himself as he got to the end of the corridor. What rested there was a door, not a gigantic, grand door just…a door. As he walked closer he noticed a small note on the door which read "SEAL" in kanji. He opened the door with no real effort and what he saw confused him greatly.

Inside the door was something completely different than what he had just walked through, inside was a small little…bar or café, but no one was in there except a lone man in a top hat and suit playing smooth music on a piano. Naruto approached the man who spoke "Ah I see you've finally arrived I was wondering when something would finally bring you here." The man stopped playing music and got up to sit on a small table in the middle of the café. "Please take a seat." He politely commanded.

Naruto sat on the chair on the other side of the table. "who-" Naruto began before the man raised a hand in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah not yet you will have time for questions later, first I would like to ask who you are, your date of birth, favorite color, favorite food, where you see yourself in ten years, your shoe size, would you be against the idea of having a threesome, and I'd like to know if you enjoy the music styling's of a man named "David Bowie"" the man quickly asked without a moment to catch his breath.

Naruto was very confused by his current situation but he answered him anyway. "Naruto Uzumaki, October 10th, orange, ramen, as Hokage, shoe size I'm not sure I think a 9 ½, um I dunno what that is, and who?"

The man pondered for a second as he lifted a small tea cup to his mouth and took a sip, where the tea cup came from Naruto didn't know. "Hmm, interesting now on last question before you may ask me the same number of questions…actually I have two and 3/8ths questions left. Now first do you know who I am?" the very odd man asked.

"Uh no…I don't think so…" Naruto answered.

A frown grew on the man's face "Figures you make a big impression on a group of people and leave them scarred for life, yet they don't have the decency to celebrate my legacy, let alone tell my container about me…ok well next question…what happned to bring you here and who is-" the man said before suddenly stopping.

Naruto sat there waiting for the man to finish his question "who is my?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Oh that was the 3/8ths part of my question. I didn't feel it was important enough to finish since I think I already know you don't know, know ehem I mean now please answer." The man commanded.

"Um well last thing I remember was Mizuki attacking Iruka-sensei and I got really angry and passed out, next thing I know I ended up here." Naruto answered looking down at the tea cup that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hm…I'm guessing this Iruka fellow is important to you, that anger and malice towards the one named "Mizuki" brought you here, either that or you stepped in some dog shat and got mad…or, or you realized that your favorite program was on and you forgot to set the VCR…"

The man continued on a ramble of what he thought might have brought Naruto here until Naruto interrupted him by asking "Are you crazy mister?"

"I know I get proper irritated w-"he stopped mid-sentence to answer "a bit yes." The man answered honestly.

"Um ok…" Naruto said looking a bit scared.

"Well you'd go a bit mad two if you were stuck in the belly of a blonde idiot for 12 years with no one to talk to except yourself, believe it or not I had a bit of an anger issue before I came here I mean in my last prison I was trapped in chains, I wanted to tell Kushina that I wasn't into S&M but she just flat out ignored me. I mean I'm not against it I just have claustrophobia problems but I rather much like simple role playing it makes the experience so much more fun. Speaking of fun I do rather like this place better I have more room to move around plus I have my bo-"

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, interrupting the man mid rant again.

The man had an offended look on his face "You know you really have to stop doing that don't they teach manners in Konoha that irritates me so much I could…I could go on a rampage and kill all life, so rude honstely.." He said slapping Naruto's hand "Bad Jinchuuriki, bad."

Naruto was afraid that each time he interrupted his man his life expectancy decreased dramatically.

The man took a deep breath and began "As for your question I thought you would already know since you just found out about my existence from that Mizuki fellow."

"Wait, right now you asked me how I got here, if you knew about Mizuki told me about, which was…" Naruto stopped mid-sentence to put it all together. "T-the Kyubii!?" Naruto shouted as he stood up and backed away from the man

"Yes, partly…" the man said as he removed his hat, what lay under it took the breath out of Naruto. Looking at the man standing there was like looking in a mirror, blonde spiky hair, and 3 whisker marks on each side of his face but what was different was that instead of blue eyes like Naruto had, instead he had crimson red eyes with black slits for pupils "I am ,as you humans call me, the Kyubii."

"W-why do you look like me?" Naruto asked paralyzed with shock in not only being in the presence of a demon but also that said demon looked almost identical to the orange ninja only he was much taller, about 207 centimeters tall, broad shoulders, and was had a more mature facial build than Naruto

"Well the reason being is that…after a few years I met your dark side…the part of you that is everything evil about you, and merged with it, I am now the spiritual manifestation of both the Kyubii and your inner evil, fun isn't it?" The kyubii said before taking another sip from his tea. "Now sit down you still have…" as he waved his finger in the air calculating and muttering things like "carry the one" and "divide by the hypotenuse of a dairy cow named Susan" until finally he said "Ah, 7 and 3/8ths, that's how many questions you have left, use them wisely young Naruto." The man said beckoning him on

"Um where am I, and why am I here?" Naruto asked after getting back in his seat.

"Ha simple really, this is your inner soul, the place where my seal is, because of it I can't escape, normally this place would be all sunshine and rainbows for someone with a kind heart like you, but since I am here it's taken on the form of a sewer. As for why, you answered that question before your anger and sadness of losing the people who have finally acknowledged you and they are about to die, my seal gave way a bit so you arrived here."

Naruto sat there mystified "Then why does this place look like a fancy bar?"

"Oh that is simple as well, after about 6 years of furiously ramming into giant steel bars I got bored and began reading, books that I manifested myself, after reading a great book about pianos I wanted to play one but claws aren't the best way to play piano, I transformed myself into a human form and created this place to play for an audience, I play every night from 4 to 12, it's a great gig lots of tips."

Naruto looked around and confused to see no one until he glanced at the bar to see a beautiful long, raven haired woman with very large breasts in a china girl outfit wiping off the bar.

"Hinata, my woman." The kyubii spoke

Naruto turned around to see the kyubii lustfully looking at the girl leaning his head on the palm of his hand, and gave a wink at the woman. "H-Hinata!?"

"That's not a question so I won't count it towards the 4 3/8 you have left, but I will tell you what I know is on your mind, you see one night about a year ago I was bored, the tips were horrendous, one asshole actually put a bloody shoelace in my tip jar, the aglet was missing on it so it was useless, anyway I got a bit…restless that night and manifested her in order to mate with, the reason her name is Hinata and looks like her, is because I had to make something from your memories so I choose the least bitchy woman in your life and gave her a few…modifications…" he said as the woman came to him and refilled his cup "thanks Hinata darling." As she turned to walk away the kyubii grabbed her butt and whispered in a sultry voice. "I'll see you once I'm done with the kit." And let go as she walked away with a giggle.

Naruto was creeped out to say the least, but the words out of his mouth were as stupid as the kyubii was crazy "So you're tame now?"

The vixen Hinata instantly turned around and put her hands around the kyubii "You shouldn't have said that Naruto-kun." She said as the lights in the bar started to flicker and the ground began to rumble.

"Tame…TAME!?" The anger around him was becoming visible as fur began to develop on the kyubii's face, he began to develop a muzzle, and his voice became evil and demonic "**YOU LISTEN HERE YOU DAMN BRAT, I AM THE LORD OF FOXES AND THE STRONGEST OF THE 9 BIJU I WILL SOONER DIE THAN BE CALLED TAME BY A PATHETIC MORTAL LIKE YOU. CALL ME TAME OR ANYTHING THAT WOULD DISRESPCT MY GREATNEST AND I WILL RIP OUT YOUR JUGGULAR AND RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" **the kyubii roared.

"Shh, shh master no need to get upset, he didn't know what he said, if you calm down I will do the thing you love in bed tonight." The Hinata vixen begged.

The kyubii froze as the demonic feature slowly vanished from his face and turned towards his woman "W-with the whipped cream?" he asked

"Mmhm kyubii-sama." She said lust filling her voice and licked the back of his ears.

"Thank you Hinata-hime, I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." He said nipping her ear giggling emanating from them both. Kyubii turned to Naruto as the vixen Hinata walked away "Ehem, sorry about that, that was the old me…but do it again and Hinata-chan won't even be able to save you." He said anger in his voice

Naruto sat there frozen in fear at what he had seen but hearing him threaten him again Naruto quickly sat up and asked his next question. "Um well um how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked, fear in his voice.

"That will come once we are finished, so do not worry about it." The kyubii said taking another sip of his tea.

"If the door is right there…why don't you just leave?" Naruto asked

"Well that seal kind of doesn't let me, I try to open the door and I get knocked back to the other side of the room."

"Ok…So wait am I just sitting outside as Iruka-sensei, my Hinata, and I are killed?"

"Don't worry about that, right now time doesn't exist her so 1 day here could be 1 month out there not that you could tell when a day has passed here." The kyubii answered.

Naruto stood there relieved that there was still time to save them…if he could. Naruto then looked kyubii directly in the eye knowing what his next question would be "Why did the-"

"Up up up that's your last question, were done for now." The kyubii interrupted.

"But I only asked…" Naruto argued counting how many questions he asked 9 questions, I still got-"

"You asked if I was tame…I counted that one…" the kyubii informed his container, anger in his voice. "Now that you have no more questions…please take a sip of your tea Naruto…Hinata made it special."

"B-But I'm not a fan of-"

"**Drink just… a sip…" **the kyubii ordered his demonic voice erupting.

Naruto, afraid, took his tea cup and took a sip from it. The result was Naruto's energy sky rocketing.

"I gave you some of my chakra, it's only .00000000325% of my full power but it should keep you alive in your next fight. Use it wisely." The kyubii said before pointing a finger at Naruto and sent Naruto flying out of the open door where everything around Naruto once again became dark.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back in the woods, instantly remembering that his energy was back he ran out from behind the tree and tackled Mizuki sending him flying.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in surprise

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata muttered out before passing out.

"Don't you touch my sensei or my best friend…I'll kill you!" Naruto commanded as he stood in front of Mizuki

"SHUT UP! PUNK LIKE YOU I'LL KILL IN ONE SHOT!" Mizuki proclaimed as he got up.

Naruto made a hand seal and said "Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"THEN DO IT DEMON FOX!"

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" And in a giant puff of smoke thousands of Naruto clones appeared around the forest

"wha?! What's going on!?" Mizuki yelled in a panic

"What's wrong!? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?" various Naruto's boasted from the trees.

'Naruto…you…' Iruka thought

"Well then…I'll start things off!" Naruto announced as he started to beat down Mizuki as his scream echoed throughout the woods.

* * *

Hinata stirred in her sleep as the light of the sun woke her up what she saw made her blush brightly. "Morning Hinata." The voice of Naruto announced as she realized she was cuddled up against Naruto, his jacket covering her. "Glad to see you're ok." Naruto looked at her and blushed a bit thinking about whether or not she would grow up to look anything like the vixen in the Kyubii's bar.

"I-I'm glad you're ok as well Naruto-kun…But don't do anything stupid like this again! You nearly got us killed!" Hinata barked angrily at Naruto.

"Hehe sorry, sorry I promise Hinata-hime." Naruto blurted out giving her the same nickname Kyubii gave the vixen, causing them both to blush brightly

"B-baka…" Hinata whispered

"Ha, ha that's enough from you two love birds, Naruto come over here I want to give you something." Iruka announced to which Naruto listened to after setting Hinata down.

* * *

"Now sensei?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed

"Ok you can open your eyes" Iruka answered with a smile on his face. What Naruto saw was Iruka without his ninja headband "Congratulations…on graduating!"

"You did it Naruto!" Hinata cheered

"Now let's celebrate, I'll buy you both a bowl of ramen!" Iruka announced as Naruto pulled them both into a massive group hug.

To be continued in: A new sensei and their first mission.

* * *

**AN: Fuck…this…chapter. I mean jesus if you read this far you know how long it is and how dull it is to reread most of the first chapter of Naruto, but I wanted to put the kyubii confrontation here, what do you think of his new personality and look? If you hate it sorry if you do like it keep reading…all the juicy lovey dovey stuff happens when I get post-time skip I can't wait. Also if you noticed I changed my pen name, I think this is more appropriate for the CRIMSON LOTUS KING! Any way if you did read this far thank you, please Rate and review, don't forget to favorite and follow as well, tell your naruhina friends please.**


	8. Quick Update 2

**AN:Hey guys it's me CLK well sorry I can't release a new chapter this week, i've been kinda stuck with what to do next I think I'm going to skip the wave mission and go straight to the chunnin exam, I mean not much was gonna change for that mission just one think**

* * *

Haku: "By the way I'm a boy"

Naruto: '_No way he's almost as pretty as Hinata!?'_

* * *

**Litterally all I can think of on how to change the wave mission so I think I'm going to go from them being assigned to Kakashi (Op guess I just answered who won the poll) any way I just really wanna get to shippuden that's hen the ANGST comes up which is just gonna be so fun to write :3 I already have an idea to base a scene off of one of my favorite anime's no spoilers but lets just say its gonna end up with Hinata in tears and Naruto becoming a bit of a recluse :3 bet ya cant wait either. Also I'm gonna make a new poll **

** I make a side FF of either Naruto becoming evil instead of Sasuke (still NaruHina)**

**2. OR an AU starring Hinata with a real love triangle between her Naruto and the sauce. (all NaruHina fluff with again one sided sauce love.)**

**3. OR should i focus all my time on a childhood friend.**

**your choice**


End file.
